mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Bracer
"Unleash the Dragon!" -Princes Arkayna's battle cry to utilize its great mystical powers Dragon Bracer is an incredibly powerful piece of mystical accessories summoned by the first piece of the Codex. It first appeared in "How to Train a Mysticon". It appears as a bright green European dragon composed of mystical energy wrapping a user's forearm from wrist to elbow. Initially summoned and used by Tazma, it was recovered by Arkayna, who then became its permanent and rightful owner. The riddle to obtain it and forest-green spellbook was':' The first piece that you do look for Is not behind just any door The most regale of worms is where you'll find Fiery magic through piece of mind Appearances Season One * How to Train a Mysticon (first appearance and use) * The Coronation * The Mysticon Kid * An Eye for an Eye * Scourge of the Seven Skies * Lost and Found * The Astromancer Job * A Walk in the Park * A Girl and Her Gumlump * Skies of Fire * All Hail Necrafa! * The Dome * Clash of the Tridents * Gems of the Past * Quest of the Vexed * Mutiny Most Fowl * Through My Enemy's Eyes * The Prophecy Unleashed Season Two * Three Mysticons and a Baby * Scream of a Banshee * The Edge of Two Morrows * Twin Stars Unite * Save the Date! * Happily Never After * The Lost Scepter * Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart * Game of Phones * Heart of Stone * Monster Hunt * The Princess and the Pirate * Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind * Age of Dragons (final appearance and use) Dragon Bracer in Printed Media Chapter Books * The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon (first appearance and use) * Comics * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume Trivia *As a Native American totem, the Dragon represents longevity, richness, prosperity, infinity, wisdom, power, fiery, and mythic. *It was the first item from a Codex Piece to fall into the hands of evil before it was quickly recovered by its rightful owner. *Out of all four mystical bracers, it is the most used. *One thousand years ago, Imani Firewing, the original Mysticon Dragon Mage, had unleashed its greater mystical powers, by calling out "Release the Star Dragon!"' therefore defeating Queen Necrafa with one single strike. *When in the possession of Imani Firewing, Necrafa had referred to it as "the Bracer of the Heavens". *Its mystical powers can be absorbed by the green gem belonging to Queen Necrafa. However, Imani Firewing was freely capable of defeating her, even while she wore the green gem. *In the episodes "The Dome", "Clash of the Tridents" and "Quest of the Vexed", Princes Arkayna called out '"Release!" instead of "''Unleash!"'' *It is counteracted by the cryokinetic, frigiokinetic Mallory's dark Serpent/Snake Bracer. Comics * So far, the Dragon Bracer appears in the transformation sequence of Princess Arkayna's transformation into the second human Mysticon Dragon Mage but is not used, as well the cover of every volume. About the Dragon Bracer One Thousand Years Ago * "With this." * "The Bracer of the Heavens." Season One * "The power of the Dragon Bracer." * "Looking for this?" * "i wasted it at the party!!" Chapter Books * (incredulously) "Imani Firewing, leader of the Mysticons and wielder of the Star Dragon, had foz fear?" Category:Equipment Category:Items